starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide
Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide, to przewodnik po planetach z powieści Cienie Imperium do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40134). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są John Beyer, Chris Doyle, Sterling Hershey i Tim O'Brien. Zawartość *Introduction **A Brief Visit to Rodia **The Planets of Shadows of the Empire *Rodia **World Summary **System Summary **Early Development **Inta'si'rin'na **Rodia Today **Urban Regions **Iskaayuma **Jungle Provinces **Chekkoo Province **Chekkoo Enclave **Relations With the Empire **Criminal Connections **Notable Clans ***An'yettu ***Chattza ***Chekkoo ***Neetakka ***Roolek ***Soammei ***Tetsus ***Tonena **Rodian Clans **The Goa-Ato **The Eanca Goa-Ato **Rodian Drama **Adventure Outlines ***Jungle Hunt ****Background ****The Hunt Begins ****To the Caves ****The Caves ****Rodian Target Droids ***Provincial Problems ****Background ****The Offer ****Arrival At Rodia ****Into The Jungle ****Rendezvous ***Street Drama ****Background ****The Show ****Into The City ***A Trip to the Country ****Background ****Seal the Deal ****A Deadly Delay ****An Old-Fashioned Hunt ***Short Takes ***Living Targets ***Escape *Vergesso Asteroid Field **World Summary **System Summary **Ororo Transportation **The Tenloss Syndicate **Vergesso Base **The Defense Force **The Base **The Facility ***Hangars ***Cargo Processing ***Repair ***Storage ***Repulsorlift garages **The Life ***Merchant Shops ***Quarters ***Entertainment ***Bars **Base Operations Center **Natori Association **Smuggling ***The Spice Smugglers ***Galindas Exports ***Other Smuggling **Slavers **Smuggler Personalities **Imperial Entanglements **The Rebel Alliance **Privateers **Adventure Outlines ***Slave Raid ****Sniffing Around Town ****The Break ****Break-Out ****Break-Out, Part II ***Will the Last Person Leaving Vergesso Turn Off the Lights? ****Damage Reports ****This Was The Life ****Imperial Occupations ****Farewell, Vergesso ***Further Adventures With Vergesso *Bothawui **World Summary **System Summary **Bothan Evolution **The Bothan Way **Bothan Cities ***Drev'starn **Bothan Clans **The Bothan Government **Bothawui Defense Abilities **The Imperial Consulate **Lt. Commander Tammok **The Rebel Presence **The Business Community **The Intelligence Community **Sling Racers **Bothawui Wildlife ***Ganjuko ***Halkra ***Krak'jya ***Skar'kla ***Rals **Adventure Outlines ***A Case of Mistaken Identities ****You Want What? ****You Got A Warrant? ****You Call This A Clue? ***An Invitation to Defect ****A Grand Entrance ****Back To The Ball ****Making a Graceful Exit ***A Most Deadly Hunt ****First Hunt ****Who Called These Guys? ****Back at the Lodge *Kothlis **World Summary **System Summary **A Brief History of Kothlis **The Bothans of Kothlis **Government **Imperial Presence **Imperial Troops **Beldonna's Legion **Tal'cara **Law Enforcement **Transportation ***"The Loop" **Merkur's Cab Service **Locations in Tal'cara ***Tal'cara Starport ***The Jaded Jawa ***Imperial Compound ***Apartment Complex ***Light Manufacturing Plants ****Medical Diagnostic Systems, Inc. (MeDiS) ****Sentarr Laboratories ****Novastar Corporation ****Micro Applications, Inc. ****Compart Corporation ****Reclamation Services, Inc. ****Modified Speeder Trucks ***Warehouse District ***Spynet Facility ****Key to the Facility **Locations Outside of Tal'cara ***Heavy Industry Manufacturing Plants ****Plextech Plastic Corporation (PPC) ****Aquatic Integrated Systems (AIS) ****Rysais Producers Co-operative ****Abandoned Smelting Plant ****Botha Ammunitions Corporation (Bothamco) ***Hidden Ion Cannon **Flora and Fauna of the Arblis Forest ***Gankto Tree and Symbiospore Fungus ***Ganjuko ***Myntor ***Millitile **Kothlis' Orbital Bodies **Key to the Shadowport **Adventure Outlines ***The Ganjuko Graveyard ****"Jaded" and Confused ****Finding Gart ****Leaving Tal'cara ****Over the Hills ****The Ganjuko Graveyard ****Help (?) Arrives ***Operation Recovery ****At the Port ****Trying to Leave ****Surprise! ****Company Arrives ***Ion Cannon Parts ****Finding the Facility ****The Havocs' Turf ****The Havocs ****The Ion Cannon ****Escape! ***Garbage Run ****Heightened Security ****Waiting Game ****Another Favor ****Port of Call Krótkie teksty fabularne *New Assignments Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Shella - dane postaci *Kelric - dane postaci *Rodia - dane planety *Rodia - mapa planety *Navik the Red - dane postaci *Iskaayuma - mapa *Chattza Protectors *Rodian Protector Armor - dane sprzętu (Galeenia Protector Armor) *Chekkoo Province/Enclave - mapa *Entukan Yesosko - dane postaci *Inntak - dane postaci *Island of Iutuga - mapa *Gamemaster Cave Map - mapa *Rodian Hunter Training System - dane droida (Rodian D-Tec Hunter Trainer Command Unit RHTC-56) *HT drone - dane droida (Rodian D-Tec HT Drone) *Vergesso Base - dane portu (bazy) *Map of Vergesso Asteroid - mapa planetoidy *Nebulon-B Frigate - dane statku *Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca *Zebra - dane myśliwca *Gauntlet - dane myśliwca *IRD - dane myśliwca *Vergesso Base Interior - schemat *Nim Zanti - dane postaci *Weggit Arpor - dane postaci *Vam Margan - dane postaci *Opak Trolish - dane postaci *Mil Stanner - dane postaci *Kalara Opense - dane postaci *Oponni Narthrup - dane postaci *Bothawui - dane planety *Bothawui - mapa planety *Savielk Trey'dra - dane postaci *Dandamont Pring - dane postaci *Tammok - dane postaci *Tiaran'grast Sling Course - mapa *Ganjuko - dane zwierzęcia *Halkra - dane rośliny *Krak'jya - dane zwierzęcia *Skar'kla - dane zwierzęcia *Ral - dane zwierzęcia *Kothlis - dane planety *Kothlis - mapa planety *Shrithek Al'lya - dane postaci *Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bikes - dane pojazdu *Gilad Halsek - dane postaci *Liiria Beldonna - dane postaci *Kla'taal - mapa *The Loop - dane statku (Modified Kuat Drive Yards Model 8-X Unirail) *Merkur - dane postaci *Modified Industrial Automation VI Pilot Droid - dane droida *Sorosuub XP-32-1 Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Kothlis Starport - schemat *Dakkar - dane postaci *Imperial Compound - schemat *Ukert - dane postaci *Arakyd BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid - dane droida *Laser Detection Trip - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn LCT laser trip) *Spynet Facility - schemat *Torel Fey'jia - dane postaci *Rathleek - dane postaci *KDY v-150 Planet Defender Heavy Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu *Myntor - dane zwierzęcia *Millitile - dane zwierzęcia *Rithgar - dane postaci *Kothlis Shadowport - schemat *Cladus Glynn - dane postaci *Danicla - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Illegal Emigrants *The Rodian Galactic Drama Troupe *Spice *Imperial Code Violations *Tenloss, Ororo, and the Alliance Credits *design: John Beyer, Chris Doyle, Sterling Hershey, Tim O'Brien *additional design: Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow, Anthony Russo *developments & editing: Paul Sudlow *additional editing: Bill Smith *cover design: Brian Schomburg, Tom ONeill *graphics: Brian Schomburg, Tom ONeill *cover art: Hugh Fleming *interior art: Storn Cook, Ray Lederer, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)